In the clinical applications of ultrasound therapy equipment, it is urgent to require minimizing the volume and weight of the equipment, including the overall weight and volume of the equipment and the weight and volume of each component of the equipment, such as transducer assembly. The existing ultrasound therapy transducers are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown in these figures, the power amplifying module 1 of the existing ultrasound therapy equipment is installed separately from the therapy transducer 5 and the power amplifying module is connected to the therapy transducer 5 through cable 3. This structure with a big size is heavy and it makes the signal transmission and resistance matching difficult. Installing the power amplifying module 1 and the therapy transducer 5 separately makes the high-frequency and high-power electric signals to be transmitted to the therapy transducer 5 by cable 3. If the parameters of the cable 3 are selected inappropriately or the cable 3 is too long, the bad electromagnetic pollution would be brought.
Installing the therapy transducer and the power amplifying module separately makes the ultrasound therapy equipment have a big size and each component be installed separately. Such designs bring a lot of problems on engineering designs. Because the resistance and acoustic emission efficiency of each therapy transducer are different, installing separately makes the consistency and interchangeability of both the therapy transducer and the power amplifying module more difficult to be solved.